Kuzey Kibris Province
North Cyprus (Kuzey Kibris - Turkish) is a province of the Republic of Turkicstan, located in the north of the island of cyprus. Northern Cyprus extends from the tip of the Karpass Peninsula in the north east, westward to Morphou Bay and Cape Kormakitis (the Kokkina/Erenköy exclave marks the westernmost extent of the area), and southward to the village of Louroujina/Akıncılar. A buffer zone under the control of the United Nations stretches between Northern Cyprus and the rest of the island and divides Nicosia, the island's largest city and capital of the province, aswell as Cyprus. Tensions between the Greek Cypriot and Turkish Cypriot populations in Cyprus culminated in 1974 with a coup d'état, an attempt to annex the island to Greece, and an invasion by Turkey in response. This resulted in the partitioning of the island, the resettlement of many of its inhabitants. North Cyprus was officially recognised by the UN in 198X and was annexed by Turkey, to create the United Republic of Turkey, which then created Turkicstan. Geography and Climate The winter in Northern Cyprus is cool and rainy, particularly between December and February, with 60% of annual rainfall. These rains produce winter torrents that fill most of the rivers, which typically dry up as the year progresses. Snow may fall on the Kyrenia Range, but seldom elsewhere in spite of low night temperatures. The short spring is characterized by unstable weather, occasional heavy storms and the "meltem", or westerly wind. Summer is hot and dry enough to turn low-lying lands on the island brown. Parts of the island experience the "Poyraz", a north-westerly wind, or the sirocco, a wind from Africa, which is dry and dusty. Summer is followed by a short, turbulent autumn. Climate conditions on the island vary by geographical factors. The Mesaoria Plain, cut off from the summer breezes and from much of the humidity of the sea, may reach temperature peaks of 40-45 °C. Humidity rises at the Karpaz Peninsula. Humidity and water temperature (16 °C–28 °C) combine to stabilize coastal weather, which does not experience inland extremes. The Southern Range blocks air currents that bring rain and atmospheric humidity from the south-west, diminishing both on its eastern side. Economy The economy of Northern Cyprus is dominated by the services sector (69% of GDP in 2007) which includes the public sector, trade, tourism and education. The revenues gained by the education sector is USD 400 million in 2011. Industry (light manufacturing) contributes 22% of GDP and agriculture 9%. Administrative Divisions North Cyprus is the smallest of the Turkicstan Provinces, and is divided into five divisions; *Gazimağusa *Girne *Güzelyurt *İskele *Lefkosa Demographics Langauges Before the annexation of Turkey, Northern Cyprus was a Turkish speaking nation, as the Turkish Cypriots populated most of the northern parts. Greek is not widely spoken in the country, as relations between the two countrys, aswell as Cyprus are uneasy. Religion The main religion of the province, is Islam, specifically Sunni Islam, aswell as Sufism. Almost 98% of secularist people in North Cyprus are of Muslim denomiation. Category:Turkicstan